MikuMiku High
by mrs.kirby13
Summary: Miku Hatsune is an incoming freshman. Previously teased in junior high, she trusts no one. This is until she meets Kaito Shion, a senior. The two eventually fall in love.  Caution: Coarse Language I do use F-bomb
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**MikuMiku High**

**Chapter 1**

It was my first day of high school. It was a chance for me to start a new. I was nervous and frightened as I walked with my brother Mikuo, who was a senior, from the parking lot. "Be careful and don't get lost," Mikuo said with a smirk. "That's it," I said, "That's all you have to say to your little sister, don't get lost." "Fine," he said, "I'll see you after school"

"Hey Mikuo," Mikuo's friend Gakupo called to him, "Are you coming? We got English soon; you know how Ms. Yowane gets. Remember she made that Kaito kid cry."

I went to meet up with my friends by my new locker. Rin and Len were standing right there.

"Wow, just like junior high," Len sighed.

"Yep," said Rin, "So Miku, you met anyone new yet?"

"No," I said, "a lot of these people seem stuck up."

"Well," said Len, "that's high school for you."

"Everyone is stuck up," said Rin, "especially the seniors."

"Don't even get me started," I sighed, "My brother Mikuo was trying to scare me by telling me he was gonna give me a swirly in the guys bathroom."

Suddenly, some lame music began to play over the PA system. It was the sign that there was two minutes until the bell rang. My first class was biology. I sat down in my seat, next to a girl with curly pink pigtails. "Miku," she said. I recognized her as Teto, a girl I knew from when I had begun music lessons.

"Teto," I said, "It's so nice to see you."

"How have you been?" I asked

"Fine," I said, "How was your summer?"

"Great," Teto said.

"Ladies," the teacher snapped, "Please stop talking."

Soon the bell rang. A few boring classes later, it was time for gym. I had been given a speech on the rules and regulations of the school and then the bell rang for lunch. Neither Rin nor Len were in my lunch period. I spotted my brother, but he had said that he was in a different lunch period. After 10 minutes of trying to find a table, I spotted a boy with blue hair sitting alone. I took my lunch and walk over to him.

"Hi," I said in my 'cheerful Miku tone' as my brother calls it, "can I join you."

He looked up and said, "Yes, go ahead."

"My name is Miku," I said, "what's yours?"

"Kaito," he said, "I'm a senior."

"My brother is too," I said nervously, "I'm a freshman."

"Don't be nervous," he said as if he could read my emotions, "I won't hurt you. Who is your brother?"

"Mikuo Hatsune," I said.

"That name sounds familiar," Kaito sneered, "He got me in trouble once, even though it wasn't my fault. He and his friend, that purple-haired fuck, Gakupo."

"Yeah," I said, "he is known for that. I've gotten grounded before because of him." Kaito chuckled. "Yeah," he said, "older siblings are a pain. I have two older brothers."

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Their names are Akaito and Nigaito," he said, "Akaito is the oldest, Nigaito is a year behind him. I have a younger sister named Kaiko.

We talked for a while until the bell rang signifying lunch was over. "It was nice meeting you, Kaito," I said.

"You too, Miku," Kaito replied, "Sit together tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said. And I went through my next two classes.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to Know Miku

**MikuMiku High**

**Chapter 2**

**Kaito's POV on the next day**

My day seemed to go by so slow. I had seen her again, the girl who came up to me yesterday. Her name was Miku. Finally, the last class before lunch was gym. The teacher had gone on a boring lecture about rules, regulations and demerits, blah, blah, blah. It was the same crap I had heard since I was a freshman. Soon, it was time to socialize. I had no one I really knew that well, so I just sat alone. And then, she walked up. Her green pigtails swayed behind her.

"Hi Kaito," she said.

"Hi…um…Miku is it?" I asked unsure.

"Yes," she said, "How have you been?"

"Bored," I said, "Look, can we talk more at lunch?"

"Sure," she said, flashing me a smile, "I'll talk to you later."

Miku walked back, her hair flipped past me. I sat mesmerized for a while. I could have let her sit and talk for a while, but I had no idea what to say. I wanted to know about her. Soon the bell rang and I went to my locker. I grabbed my insulated lunch box which my favorite ice cream was in. I saw her waiting for me.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late," I said, "I had to go to my locker."

"That's fine," Miku said.

"So, how has your day been?" I asked.

"Okay I guess," she said, "just so boring"

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. We had talked the whole time, she told me about her siblings, her future plans, her love for leeks and a few things she wanted to do while she was in high school. Just then a girl with dark pink curly pigtails walked up. "Hey, Miku," she said.

"Oh, hi Teto," Miku said, "I didn't know you had this lunch period."

"Oh no," Teto said, "I have the one after this. I just was able to come early, because of my counselor appointment."

"I see," Miku said, "Well, I'll try to catch up with you later. By the way, this is Kaito, Kaito, this is Teto. We took music lessons together."

"Hi Teto," I said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Teto said, "Miku, call me later. I wanna talk to you about this guy I met."

"Okay," Miku said, signaling to me that she was insane. Teto walked off, and Miku and I walked to her locker.

"So, Kaito," Miku started, "do you IM?"

"Not often," I responded, "just with my brother Akaito when he's away at school, and with my aunt who lives far away."

"Oh," she said, "well, maybe we can exchange IMs and talk."

"Sure, I guess," I said, unsure. I took out a piece of paper and write down my IM User ID: **BlueIceCream05**

She wrote down her User ID: **PrincessLeek01**

"Nice name," I said

"Thanks, yours is too," Miku said, "I'll try to get on and add you, assuming my brother isn't hogging the computer."

"Okay, hope to talk to you later," I said.

"See you later," Miku said, and she quickly wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me. I'm not comfortable with hugs, but I did not want to hurt her feelings, so I stood there and accepted her hug and then we went our separate ways to our classes.


	3. Chapter 3 Kaito, Teto, everything else

MikuMiku High - Chapter 3 - The Audition/First conversation with Kaito outside of school

A few weeks into the year were fall musical auditions. This year it was Machigerita's "Dark

Woods Circus". I was trying out for the lead. Freshmen hardly ever got the lead, or so

I heard from my brother. I grabbed an audition packet from the auditorium after English class. I rehearsed my lines during lunch for Kaito. "You'll nail it," he said, "and if you don't, it's no big deal"

"Thanks, Kaito," I said, "so will you come to the performance if I make it?"

"I don't know," he said unsure, "I really don't get out that often. No reason to."

"Oh," I said, "Why not."

"I just don't, okay?" he said frustrated, "Quit asking me!"

"I'm sorry," I said sadly, and sunk down and said nothing.

"No," he said, "I didn't mean to snap. I just have never had anyone care about me like that."

We continued to sit in silence through the rest of lunch period. And the next two classes went by slowly. Soon it is time for my audition. I sat in the music room for a really long time. I spotted a blonde girl sitting and texting. "Hiya!" she said as soon as she spotted me. "Are you talking to me?" I asked. "Umm yeah," she said, "aren't you friends with Kaito Shion?"

"Oh yeah," I said.

"I thought so," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder, "I'm Neru. I've known Kaito since we

were little kids."

"Nice," I said.

Soon I was next up for the audition. I had read the lines from "I, the Deformed Diva" to the end. The auditorium was silent as I finished. "You did pretty good," Neru said when I finished. I got home and did my homework. When I got done, I got on the computer, luckily Mikuo didn't get to it before I did. Not only that, but also, Kaito was online.

'Hi Kaito' I typed

'Oh hi' he typed 'sorry for snapping earlier. Idk what came over me'

'It's fine' I typed 'I know I have a tendency to get annoying sometimes, my brother tells me I do all the time'

'I don't think you are, but I'm not used to people talking to me'

'me either, I've always been teased and it caused me to not trust anyone'

'I see. I'm sorry to hear that. By the way, you looked really nice today.'

I could feel my face become hot. I was blushing. Impossible. I couldn't have been blushing. I never blush. Then again, no guy has ever made me blush. But, I could not fall for Kaito like this. For one thing, he was three years older than me. Another thing, he had never had any social skills. And another thing, he had so many oddities, but so did I. Somehow, I still felt a connection to him, that I could no longer deny.

'thanks' I typed. My fingers nervously shook as I typed this.

'I have to go' he typed 'Nigaito is wanting to use the computer'

'okay' I typed 'I'll see you tomorrow'

'bye'

After this I took out my cell phone and called up Teto.

"I've been waiting for you to call," she said, "I wanted to tell you about that guy."

"Oh cool," I said, "I wanted to tell you about a guy as well."

"Oh you mean that Kaito guy?" she asked

"Yeah," I said, "but first you tell me about your guy."

"Okay," she said. "his name is Ted Kasane"

"Wait, he has the same last name as you do?" I asked

"Umm, Miku," Teto interrupted, "Kasane is a pretty common last name."

Teto always made me feel stupid. I hated when she did this, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want her to be mad at me, because besides Rin, Len and Kaito, she was one of the only friends I had. "Well," I said, "it's getting late, I'd better go since I haven't eaten yet and I'm really hungry."

"Okay," Teto said, "I'll see you in biology tomorrow."

"Okay," I said and I hung up. I went to the refrigerator to see what there was to eat. I found a pot of leek soup that my grandma had made the other night and a piece of brioche. I warmed myself up a bowl and ate. After a few hours of watching Mikuo play video games, I had gone to bed. I thought about what Kaito said. It meant a lot to me. I had a feeling he was going to be very special in my life


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Surprises

MikuMiku High - Chapter 4 - Unexpected Surprises

_I decided to do this all of the even numbered chapters in Kaito's POV. _

_The next day seemed to go by pretty slowly. I went through the majority of my classes, through which I was pretty bored. Then I heard someone shout "Hey Kaito" I turned around. It was Gakupo. Ugh! What did he want? "Hey Gakupo," I said, smiling politely. _

"_I heard you are friends with Mikuo Hatsune's little sister," Gakupo said_

"_Yeah so?" I asked defensively_

"_Geesh man," he said, "no need to be defensive, I just figured that since you're friends with her I ought to be cool to you in order to not get my ass kicked by Mikuo because you know how defensive he can be towards his sister and her friends."_

"_Okay, thanks I guess," I said._

"_Yeah, sorry for all the crap I gave you throughout the years. Let's start over and be friends," he said holding out his hand. I shook it. I walked to gym class feeling kind of odd. Was Gakupo really changing. Miku probably told him about me. Well, either way, at least I had two friends. One of whom was coming my way after class, Miku. She seemed like she was not too happy. I waved to her and she didn't seem to respond. She just continued to stare at her feet with a downcast look on her face and her arms folded across her chest. "Are you okay?" I asked. _

"_No!" she cried out, "I am getting very fed up with those jerks calling me a twig and making fun of my breast size!"_

"_Well, the good thing is at least you're not fat," I said to try and make her feel a little better, "and besides, large breasts are so overrated. Are they mostly girls who make fun of you?"_

"_Well, yeah," she said with a now teary-eyed expression, "some of the girls say that no guy will ever want a 'boob-less twig' like me. And most of the guys say that I look anorexic and call me a 'Barbie-doll wannabe'"_

"_Well, I don't think that at all," I said, "I think you look kinda, I don't know, cute, I guess. And those girls are just insecure sluts who just use their breast size to try and win men over. But no man likes a slut." I began to feel my face become hot as I pulled on the collar of my shirt. She began to giggle and blush through the tears that still poured down her face. She was like an adorable little girl when she blushed. At least it worked._

"_That's sweet of you to say Kaito" she said as she wiped her tears off on her sleeve and then hugged me. I was still not yet comfortable with that. "Miku, I don't want to be rude, but could you not hug me in front of people?" I asked her, "I'm not comfortable with that."_

"_Oh sorry," she said as she let go, "I love to hug my friends, but if you're not comfortable with it right now then I won't do it."_

_We went to lunch together like usual. She sat across from me at our usual table. As she sat down, her long green pigtails swayed behind her. "Well, you look nice again today," I said._

"_Thanks," she said smiling._

"_Might I make one suggestion though," I said._

"_That would be?" she asked._

"_Maybe one of these days, you could maybe, wear your hair down rather than in the pigtails all the time," I said._

"_Do you have a problem with my pigtails?" she asked._

"_No, not at all," I said, "they're cute, but I think you'd look really nice with your hair down. It's just a suggestion, I really don't care either way." I then looked down by her feet. I noticed that she was tapping her foot. She stopped and I looked up. "Oh, sorry," she said, "I'll stop if this is bothering you."_

"_No, not at all," I said with a smile, "it's not that big of a deal." Soon the bell rang. "You know," she said, "even though we have exchanged IM usernames, we haven't exchanged phone number to talk even more."_

"_Okay," I said. I took out a sheet of paper and wrote it down, as did she._

"_I'll call you after school," she said._

"_Sure," I said._

_After a few classes I found my sister Kaiko and we walked to my car. As we were passing, Miku walked by with her brother. "Hey Kaito," she said. I waved back with a slight grin. "Who was that?" Kaiko asked._

"_Oh, you know that girl I told you and mom about?" I said._

"_Yeah, Miku?" she said, "I've seen her a few times. She's so skinny, and some people make fun of her because of her breast size."_

"_Yeah," I said, "I hate it when they do that. If only she could see that she is attractive."_

"_It seems like you like her," Kaiko teased._

"_I do not," I said, "she's just a good friend."_

"_Yeah," Kaiko said, "a girlfriend"_

_We got into the house, I was welcomed with a somewhat unpleasant surprise. Akaito was home on break from school. He tackled me down like usual, taking my scarf and tying my hands behind my back with it. "Okay, that's enough," I said, "stop! Stop! STOP!"_

_He stopped and I stood up. "So what's new, little bro," he said, "how's the little high school baby?"_

"_I'm fine, not much is new," I said_

"_Kaito met a girl," Kaiko blurted out, "her name is Miku!"_

"_Ooh, Kaito's got a new girlfriend," Akaito chuckled._

"_She's not my girlfriend," I said defensively. Soon the phone rang. Akaito answered it. _

"_Hello," he answered, "No this isn't Kaito, hold on I'll get him. KAITO!"_

"_I heard it," I said and I took it from my brother, "hello"_

_It was Miku. "Hi Kaito," she said, "I told you I'd call"_

"_Look Miku," Kaito said, "right now isn't a good time. My brother Akaito is here, but I will see you tomorrow."_

"_Alrighty," she said, "bye"_

"_Was that her?" Akaito asked._

"_Yeah," I said, "I feel bad for her because people make fun of her. I saw it today, she was pretty upset. They made fun of her for being skinny and made fun of her breast size."_

"_Well, what did you do about it?" he asked, "Was she crying?"_

"_Well, yeah," I said, "I told she'll be okay. And I reassured her at least she wasn't fat, and the girls who make fun of her are sluts."_

"_Well, they are sluts," Akaito said, "like you always say, I wish they all would die."_

"_Agreed," I said._


	5. Chapter 5 Miku's Birthday

MikuMiku High Chapter 5 - Miku's Birthday

My alarm clock buzzed as I grudgingly turned it off, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could not stop thinking about the dream I had last night. Kaito and I were sitting outside on the balcony of my brother's apartment and he was confessing how he really felt about me. And then we leaned in closer and we were close to kissing. Oh, why did I have to wake up so soon? Well, at least I would be able to see him in school. And, at least it was Friday and tomorrow was my birthday. Three weeks had passed by since the school year started. I had decided to wear my hair down that day, for Kaito. I got out the car and headed for my locker. I saw Rin, but not Len. I wondered why.

"Hi Rin," I greeted her.

"Hi Miku," she said, somewhat downcast.

"Where's Len?" I asked.

"He's gone," Rin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a panic.

"I mean, he took off," Rin said, "He said he was in search of the man who sexually abused him and killed his older brother."

"Oh my," I said, "I just hope he is alright."

"I gotta go," Rin said, "class is going to start soon."

I went through most of my classes worried about Len. He was always so cheerful, I never knew about this darker vengeful side of him. I only knew a small amount of information that he told me about his childhood. But I knew that I should not worry, for I knew Len Kagamine was a strong-willed, just person. I had a lot on my mind. I went to my locker before 5th period and got the things I needed for my last few classes. I then heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and it was my ex-boyfriend Leon.

"Hey Miku," he greeted me, "What's with your hair? You never wear it down."

"I just felt like wearing it down," I said, "I get tired of the same style everyday."

"I kinda liked your twin-tails though," Leon said, "Listen Miku, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" I sighed

"I want to get back with you," Leon begged, "I miss you and love you. I'll do anything just for us to get back together."

"Sorry Leon, we've been over this," I exasperated, "I don't want you. We broke up because you are a pervert. All you cared about was my body, and it made me feel uncomfortable."

"But I've changed I swear," Leon begged.

"I'm sorry," I stated clearly, "but, I'm interested in someone else. His name is Kaito."

"Kaito?" Leon snickered, "What kind of name is that?"

"I think it's a very cute name," I said, "He seems like a great guy."

"Well, watch out," Leon said, "Oh, and Happy Birthday"

Leon handed me a box of Chocolate Negi Candies.

"Thank You Leon," I said, "though this does not mean I want to get back together."

"You're welcome," Leon said, "I knew they were your favorite, and I know this doesn't mean anything."

"And, my birthday is tomorrow," I said.

I had gone through gym class as usual, and after I had changed back out into my regular clothing, I had been dismissed. I had seen Kaito. My heart had just about jumped as he smiled and waved.

"Hi Miku," he greeted me, "I see you finally decided to wear your hair down. It looks great."

"Thanks," I said, "I had been thinking of getting it cut though. My brother says it's too long and I might trip over it one of these days. What do you think."

"Don't," he said, "It's very nice like this" He began to touch at a few strands of my hair. I cleared my throat to cue that it was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he apologized. We walked into the cafeteria and sat at an empty table.

"So," he began, "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Oh, you saw me?" I asked, completely oblivious, "That was my annoying ex-boyfriend Leon."

"I see," he said, and looked down like he new something that I didn't.

"What is it, Kaito?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he said, but I could tell he was lying. I stared at him for a while as if to say 'I know you're lying'.

"Tell you what," I said, "how about you tell me later tonight on the phone."

"Okay," he agreed, "I'll tell you on the phone, but it will have to be sometime in the evening, because my brother Akaito is home for a week."

"And why would that affect us?" I asked, "Sorry for asking too many questions."

"It's okay," he said, "it's just that Akaito likes to snoop in my business and it gets annoying, and plus he doesn't leave me alone about you, neither does my mom."

I laughed, not at Kaito, but with him, because that's how Mikuo had been lately.

Kaito then tried to chagne the subject by saying, "So I overheard tomorrow is you birthday".

"Yes," I said, "I will be 15. I am going out tomorrow night with my family. My mother, stepfather and stepsister will be coming in for the weekend."

"So, you only live with your brother," Kaito said.

"Yes," I said, "He is of age, so he rented an apartment and I've lived with him since last year."

Before I knew it, lunch period was over. I had gone through the rest of the day and soon it was time to go home. When I got into the car the first words out of Mikuo's mouth were, "So, how's Kaito?"

"He's fine," I said, "he seemed kinda weird today when he saw me talking to Leon."

"Well maybe he likes you," Mikuo joked, "maybe you like him"

"I do not," I protested, my face felt hot again.

"Then why are you blushing?" Mikuo asked.

"Blushing?" I said trying to be oblivious, "well, there's only one way to find out."

We pulled into the parking lot and went up the stairs.

I had noticed that there were two messages on the answering machine. I was hoping it was Kaito, and Teto. I listened to the first one. It was my mom. "Hi kids," she started, "this is Mom. I hope you guys are doing okay. Mikuo, I hope you are taking good care of your sister. Miku, don't give him trouble, I mean it, and happy early birthday. Anyways, Kiyoteru, Yuki and I might be coming to visit this weekend. Hope to see you then."

Kiyoteru was the man that my mom had been seeing for some time since my father had passed away. Yuki was his daughter from a previous marriage. Even though they were not related to me by blood, they were still my family. Kiyoteru was like a father-figure and Yuki was the sister that I wish I had.

I listened to the second message. It was Meiko Sakine, a childhood friend I had known since I was two. She lived in an apartment upstairs. "Hi Miku," she said, "It's me Meiko. Girl, I haven't talked to you in forever. Give me a call. Maybe we can hang out some time."

I would have loved to hang out with Meiko, but unfortunately, Teto was extremely controlling and couldn't stand Meiko for some reason. Soon the phone rang, and Mikuo answered it. "Hold on, I'll get her," Mikuo said and turned to me, "It's for you. It's Kaito."

"Hi Kaito," I said, feeling my voice squeak, "Sorry about that."

"No worries," Kaito chuckled, "so how was the rest of your day."

"It was fine," I said, "and you?"

"Boring," Kaito said, "I was thinking about something all day."

"What is that?" I asked.

"I know you said you were going out with your family tomorrow night for your birthday, are you doing anything that afternoon?"

"Not that I know of," Miku said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," he began, "I was thinking, I know I said I'm not much of an outgoing person, but I was thinking of taking you out for lunch to this one place I like to go to with my family. It's famous for its leek sautee, and I know how much you like leeks. So would you like to go?"

"Sure," Miku said, "I'll let Mikuo know. By the way, what was it that you wanted to tell me at school?"

"Oh that?" Kaito stammered, "Well, I just wanted to say that I really liked your hair today. You looked fantastic."

Oh no, I thought, it was happening again. My face was becoming hot, I was blushing.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well," he stammered, "I think, but I have to go. My sister Kaiko needs the phone. I'll see you tomorrow for your special day. Bye."

"Okay, I guess, bye," I said, confused. I then went and did my biology homework.


	6. Chapter 6 Miku's Brithday, Kaito's POV

**Chapter 6 - Miku's Birthday, Kaito's point of view**

How could I have been so stupid? Damn my awkward shyness. I should have told her how I felt. I vowed to myself that I would tell Miku Hatsune that I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her. i just wasn't sure how I would tell her. Soon my brother Akaito came in my room.

"Have fun on your date today," he said in a smug voice with a smirk.

"It's not a date Akaito," I said defensively, "I'm just taking Miku out for her birthday."

"Well, are you paying?" he asked even more smugly.

"Well, yeah," I said, "but that's because it's her birthday and I'm treating."

"Then it is a date," he said in a sing-song-like voice, "Kaito and Miku sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up," I said through clenched teeth.

He then continued to chant, "Kaito and Miku, Kaito and Miku." And made kissing noises and did his usual obnoxious feminine laugh he did any time Miku came up in conversation.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled

"Don't you yell at me like that," he said all of a sudden angry. He then took two of my scarves and tied my arms together with one and my legs together with the other and proceeded to pummel me.

"Okay I give!" I cried out, desperate for him to stop, "sorry Akaito."

"Whatever man," he said, "just whatever, have fun on your date."

And with that Akaito walked out of my room. I then got up and got dressed. I called Miku to make sure we were still on. Her brother Mikuo answered.

"Hello," he answered.

"Mikuo, it's Kaito," I said nervously, "Is Miku around."

"Yeah, she's doing her hair," he answered, "I'll get her. Hey Miku! It's Kaito!"

I heard Miku in the background, "I'm coming!"

"Hi Kaito," she answered, her voice squeaked once again with excitement.

"Hi Miku," I said trying to imitate her squeak, "Are we still on?"

"Of course," she giggled, "I just got done showering and getting dressed, I was just doing my hair. Be here around noon."

"Okay," he said, "and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Kaito," she said, "I'll see you at noon. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I then went to my car and went into town in attempt to find a present for her. Nothing to big, after all we were just friends, for now. I went to a nearby store that sold small trinkets such as candies and stuffed animals. I remembered some of the things she told me her favorites were. Her most favorite thing was leeks. Think, Kaito, think, and then I saw it. Two of her favorite candies, Chocolate Negis, and Negi Pops. I bought those. Then I saw something else. I remembered her favorite animal was rabbits. I saw it a stuffed white rabbit in a green velvet jumper. And it seemed to be holding a stuffed leek. Perfect. It seemed like it was perfect for Miku. I bought that as well. I went over to the greeting cards and found the section called Birthday for Girls. I decided I would get her one that was very simple. It had a picture of a bunny in a party hat holding a pink birthday cake. Inside it read _Happy Birthday to a special girl. Hope it is as just as sweet as you are._ Perfect, I didn't want to quite reveal my feeling to Miku in that way, so I went with that card.

"Will this be all sir?" the cashier asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"What is the big occasion?" the cashier asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well," I stammered, "I'm trying to impress a girl on her birthday."

"Oh," the cashier said with a smile, "Well would you like a gift bag and personalized tag?"

"Well," I stammered once again, "I guess so. The girl's name is Miku. Spelled M-i-k-u"

I saw the cashier writing out the tag, her hand writing very neat and careful, she then asked, "and your name sir?"

"Kaito," I said, "spelled K-a-i-t-o"

"Gotcha," she said as she put the rabbit, Chocolate Negis, and card, which I had borrowed her pen to sign, in a pink gift bag with pink tissue paper and tied the Negi Pops to the strap of the bag with pink ribbon, "and your total will be $6.50. Don't tell anybody, but I'm giving you a little discount, just my way of saying 'good luck'"

I then paid and took the bag. I checked my watch for the time. 11:53. Crap! I was going to be late. I got into my car and drove to Miku's house. I saw Mikuo pulling in with Miku and they were unloading groceries from his car. "Miku," he said, "Kaito's here." I got a good look at Miku. Her long green hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a white baby doll top, pink ruffled skirt and white sandals. She looked very cute. When she saw me come out of my car she ran up to me and hugged me as tight as she could. I hugged her as well. Why not? It's her birthday. "Oh Kaito," she said, "this is my brother Mikuo, he's a senior as well. I think you may have met before."

"Oh yeah," Mikuo said, shaking my hand, "I think we have met. But good seeing you again Kaito. Good to know that you and Miku are becoming such good friends." Yeah, I thought, good friends. I was hoping to become more than that. We then walked to my car, and I opened the door for her. "Have fun, Miku," Mikuo called out, "when you come home your surprise will be ready."

"Speaking of surprises," I said when we got into the car, "I have a present for you in back. Do you want it in the restaurant or when we get back to your place?"

"How about when we get back home," she said, "so I can have two surprises at once. It's very thoughtful of you to take me out for my birthday, Kaito"

"My pleasure, Miku," I said. Soon we reached the restaurant. It was called The Leek Grille.

"I don't think I've been to this place before," Miku said.

"It is very good," I said, "Let's go in."

The lighting inside was very atmospheric and dim. The hostess was very welcoming when she greeted us.

"Good afternoon," she said, "would you like a table or a booth?"

"What would you like, Miku?" I asked her.

"How about about a booth," she replied, "I like how comfy the seats are in those things." And the hostess took us to a nearby booth and said, "Your server will be with you shortly."

Then our server came, he was thin young man with white hair in a short ponytail. "I know him," Miku said, "I had known him since I was two. He was in the same daycare as me and my friend Meiko."

"Hey Dell," she said.

"Miku," he said, "long time no see. I'll be your server. Can I start you and your friend out with something to drink?"

"Sure," I then said, "You go first Miku."

"I'll have iced green tea," she said.

"I'll have a Coke," I said.

"Alright," Dell replied, "I'll get that right away."

"So how has your birthday been so far?" I asked conversationally.

"It's been great," she said, "my brother made me breakfast in bed, and we went grocery shopping because he was going to make me a surprise. And I got a few presents, like this outfit I am wearing. It was from my mom."

"So, what did your brother make you for breakfast this morning?" I asked.

"Well my family has this tradition on birthdays," she began, "where for breakfast we have pancakes in the shape of whatever number age we are."

"Interesting," I said, "so it was in the shape of a 15?"

"You got that right," she said with her cute 'Miku smile' as I called it

"I love it when you smile," I sighed quietly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," I tried to cover it up, "I said, it's been a while, where are our drinks?"

And in no time our drinks came. "Sorry, about that," Dell said, "So, what can I get for you two."

"I'll have the Negi Burger, with the seasoned fries," I said.

"Okay," Dell wrote my order down, "And for you Miku."

"I'll have the leek sautee," Miku replied, and Dell wrote it down, I'll be back with your order."

As we sat and waited for our orders, Miku said, "I wonder what the surprise is that my brother has waiting at home for me."

"I don't know," I replied, "You'll also have to see my surprise."

I know I am excited for that." she squeaked. "I can't wait to see what you got me, Kaito."

I smiled, and stared almost mesmorized as she sat and twirled her hair.

"You know, Kaito," she started to say, "it is really thoughtful of you to take me out for my brithday like this. Back in junior high, the only people who even gave a care about my birthday was my family."

I could relate to how she was feeling, because I felt the same way about birthdays.

"Didn't you have birthday parties as a child?" I asked.

"Not often," she said with a downcast expression, "often times, when we would have a birthday party, my so-called friends would act like I forced them to come, except for Rin and Len. Speaking of, I haven't heard from them all day."

She pulled out her cell phone and checked it. "I have a text," she said, "from Teto." She then passed her phone to me to show me the text. It was a kissy-faced emoticon and it said _This is you and Kaito. Happy Birthday Miku!_ I chuckled and handed the phone back to her.

"Your friend Teto is an interesting one," I said, "I remembered what I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Miku asked.

"Do you," I stammered, "like me?"

"Of course I do," she replied vibrantly, "What is there not to like about you?"

"No," I said, "I mean, like, more than friends."

"Well," she began, "You are a nice friend. And you do make me feel good about myself. And you're not too bad looking. I really don't know. Why do you ask?"

I tried to think of a response to cover up that I was actually falling in love with her, "Well," I began, "my brothers have been messing with me a lot and I wanted to know if it was true."

"No worries," she replied, "Mikuo has been like that too."

Soon our food had come. I had removed the leek from my negi burger and asked Miku, "You want my leek?"

"Sure," she replied and added it to her leek sautee. Before Dell had walked away once again I said to him discreetly, "It's her birthday today."

Dell smiled to Miku and walked off. And we ate and talked more for the time being. After we were done, Dell came back and asked if we wanted dessert.

"Probably something small," Miku replied, "my brother said for me to get something small for dessert so I can have room for my surprise."

So, I ordered two smal dishes of ice cream. Dell took that order and walked off. We then continued to talk, until a few server came to our table. They handed us our ice cream, but Miku's had a candle in it. The one female server lit the candle and they sang Happy Birthday to her. After that, we paid and left.

"Say," she said as we got in the car, "would you like to stay for while at my place to meet my parents and my step-sister?"

"Sure," I replied, "so I can also give you your present."

We then pulled up in the parking lot of the apartment. We stepped out of the car and went into her brother's apartment.

"Mikuo," she called, "we're home."

She turned on the lights, and Mikuo jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" It was not only Mikuo, but also an older looking gentleman with dark hair, an older looking woman with red hair, and a little girl with black hair in pigtails.

"Mom, Kiyoteru, Yuki," she said, surprised, "you're here."

She hugged each of them. She then turned to me and said, "This is my mom, Miki, my dad, Kiyoteru, and my sister, Yuki."

They each shook my hand. Then Yuki went across the room and picked up a green box with airholes in it, obviously there was a live animal in there of some sort. "Happy Birthday big sister," she said as she handed Miku the box. Miku undid the ribbon on the box and opened it. Inside there was a small white rabbit with beady blue eyes. "He is so cute," she said, "I think I'll name him Negi, after my favorite thing in the whole world."

"That reminds me," I said as I remembered to get the gift bag from my car, "I have my present for you." I handed her the gift bag. She took the Negi Pops off of the side and placed them off to the side. She took the tissue paper out of the bag, and took the Chocolate Negis out of the bag. "You knew these were my favorite candies," she said excitedly, she then took the bunny plush out of the bag as well, "and you knew I love bunnies." She put the bunny down and hugged me tightly. "I think it's time for your surprise," Mikuo said, holding a cake with pink frosting, "happy birthday Miku." We then had the cake and after a few hours, it was time for Miku to go with her family for her birthday dinner, and with that I took off to go home. I was so happy that Miku had a great birthday and I was able to contribute to her having that great birthday.


	7. Chapter 7 Homecoming Alternative

MikuMiku High Chapter 7

It had been a month since school started and it was almost time for the annual Homecoming dance. I woke up on a breezy Autumn morning. It was time to get ready for school. I had walked over to Negi's cage and as usual, he was sleeping. I stroked his white fur to wake him up.

"Negi," I murmured in a soothing voice, "time to wake up boy, it's breakfast time."

Negi's nose twitched as he stretched and yawned and eventually woke up. I poured a few pellets into his food dish and he nibbled at them happily. I went to the kitchen myself where Mikuo was making himself something.

"Good morning sis," he greeted me, "are you hungry at all?"

"No thanks," I said, not being that much of a breakfast person, "I'll just have coffee."

"Okay," Mikuo said pointing to the coffee pot, "it's right there, help yourself."

I reached for the coffee pot and poured myself some coffee.

"So," Mikuo began conversationally, "have you spoken to Kaito at all this weekend?"

"Not much," I said, "we don't really like to talk on weekends."

"I see," Mikuo said, "you two are weird. Anyway, I heard that Homecoming is this weekend. I should try to get him to ask you."

"I really don't know," I said, "you know how awkward I am in social situations like that. That is how both of us are."

Soon we had left for school and I had walked to my locker. Rin was there waiting for me and she had a note in her hand. "This is from Len," she said. I had taken the note from her. I had read it.

_Dear Miku,_

_I heard that you were worried about me, but don't worry anymore. I am going to be coming back soon. I hope you are doing okay. And I hope that Rin didn't scare you too much, because she really likes to lie. Anyway, I was living with mine and Rin's biological family. They are really nice. I should be back some time in second semester. I hope to see you again_

_Sincerely,_

_Len Kagamine_

I had went to my first class in a chipper mood.

"What are you so happy about?" Teto asked me.

"Len is coming back," I said happily, "I was so worried about him before."

Teto shrugged and ignored me. It is so typical of her. At least I knew that Len was safe. He is one of my best friends and I couldn't help but worry.

"So," Teto said, trying to change the subject, "are you going to Homecoming?"

"I don't know," I said, "it depends on if Kaito is going."

"Kaito, Kaito, Kaito!" Teto said exasperated, "That's all I hear out of you. Don't you ever talk about anything else?"

"Well excuse me for having a crush Teto!" I exclaimed angrily, "Excuse me for not jumping from boyfriend to boyfriend like you do!"

"At least I get something," Teto retorted.

"Whatever," I said, "just whatever, I don't want to start an argument."

After that class, I went through the rest of my day mad at Teto. It was until lunch period that my mood changed around, when I saw Kaito.

"Hi Miku," he said with a smile, but when he saw my angry expression, his face changed, "bad mood?"

"Yes," I said, "I just got told off by Teto for talking about you."

"She has no right doing that," Kaito said, "Why did she tell you off?"

"Well," I explained, "she asked me if I was going to Homecoming, and I said-"

"You would go if I were going," he cut me off, "sorry to interrupt, but your brother is in one of my classes and he was trying to convince me to go with you."

"And are you going?" I asked. I knew Mikuo had my best interests in hand.

"I would," Kaito said, "but I can't. My mom and my sister are going to be out of town and there's nobody to watch the house, because my brother Akaito went back to school, and my brother Nigaito works until late at night."

"I see," I said, and slumped over in disappointment.

"But," I said, "my mom said I could have people over if I wanted, so if you want to come over you can."

"Okay," I said excitedly, "my brother can drop me off on his way to the dance."

He then wrote down his address on a piece of paper. I had then noticed something else under it. I tried to get a better look. He then saw that I was trying to look and he covered it.

"You don't want to see that," Kaito said quickly, "it's not finished yet."

"Can I see what you have so far?" I asked.

He slid the piece of paper over by me, and on it was a picture of me wearing the outfit I wore on my birthday and hugging what looked like a giant leek.

"It's cute," I giggled, "that looks like the outfit I was wearing on my birthday."

"It is," I said, "you look really nice when you dress up. I was hoping if you do come over this weekend, if you would dress up again, only this time, wear your hair down, like you did the one day. It's pretty like that."

"I might do that," I said, "and hopefully you'll be done with that by then."

Soon Neru had joined us. "What's up people," she said energetically.

"Hi Neru," Kaito greeted her.

"Hi Kai," she greeted Kaito, "Hi Miku."

"Wait," Kaito said, "how do you know Miku?"

"Play auditions," Neru replied, "we were both auditioning for the part of the Deformed Diva. Unfortunately they gave it to Haku Yowane, it figures, they give it to the English teacher's daughter."

"Talk about favoritism," I sighed.

The three of us then continued our lunch period, and then went on our way to the rest of our classes. I was so excited for this weekend.

"What are you so happy about?" Mikuo asked, "I thought Kaito couldn't go to the dance this weekend."

"He still can't," I said, "but he invited me over, because his mom and sister are going out of town and he will be home by himself."

"You better be careful," Mikuo warned me, "and remember if he tries any funny stuff, do those karate moves I used to do on you."

"Okay I will," I chuckled, "but in all seriousness, I will be careful."


	8. Chapter 8 Miku Comes Over

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with school work. But, here's the next chapter. Chapter 9 will be out in possibly a month, give or take.

MikuMiku High Chapter 8 - Miku comes over

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CHARACTERS.

Kaito's POV

So, there I was, at home by myself bored. My lazy cat Cocoa just laid there on the stairs asleep. My brother Akaito was back at school, and Nigaito was at work. My mother and Kaiko were out of town for the weekend and wouldn't be back until late Sunday evening. If only Miku would call. I decided to call her. I picked up the phone and nervously dialed her number. Someone answered, it was her, I recognized her sweet voice.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi Miku," I said, "are you still coming tonight?"

"Yeah," she answered, "My brother is dropping me off on his way to the dance."

"That's right," I said, "that is tonight.""Yeah," she sighed, "and he won't shut up about how I'm not going."

"Ignore him," I said, "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," she said, "Bye"

I could not stand the long enduring boredom, so I decided to take a walk around my block. I then went to the park and walked for a while. A million and a half thoughts were racing through my head, mainly about Miku. "Are you okay?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around and a boy was standing there. He had blond hair with some weird ponytail in back and blue eyes. "Oh yeah," I said, "just bored, and a few thoughts on my mind. I'm Kaito, by the way."

"I'm Len," the boy introduced himself.

"I think I've heard of you," I said, "are you friends with Miku Hatsune?"

"That name sounds familiar," he said, "how do you know her?"

"I met her at the beginning of the year," I said, "and can you keep this secret?"

"Sure," Len replied, "What is it?"

"I think," I hesitated, "I am starting to have feelings for her."

"Wow," Len said in amazement, "that seems like a big deal, but I promise I won't tell, even though Miku is one of my good friends, I will keep your secret."

"You better," I said, "or else I will terminate our newly budding friendship!"

And with that we both laughed.

"Hey Len," I said, "I'm getting together with Miku tonight. Would you like to join us? Or are you going to homecoming tonight?"

"Meh," Len sighed, "dances are so overrated. Sure I'll join you guys. I'm sure Miku will be happy to see me."

"Okay," I said excitedly, "I'll let Miku know."

After a while, Len and I went our separate ways and I called Miku back.

"Miku," I said.

"Yes," she replied.

"About tonight," I began.

"Oh no," she panicked, "you're cancelling?"

"No, no, no," I said trying to calm her down, "I met someone that will be joining us. You may know him, his name is Len."

"Len is joining us!" she squealed in excitement, "I can't wait. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up.

Before I knew it, it was around 7:30. While I was watching TV and enjoying the piece and quiet, there was knock at the door. I opened it, and it was Miku. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore for her birthday, except her hair was down, with a pink rose barrette. "Hi Kaito," she said, "Where's Len?"

"He will be showing up shortly," I said. And before I knew it, there was a knock at the door, and Len showed up. "Hi Kaito, Hi Miku," he greeted us.

"Len!" Miku exclaimed in excitement, throwing her arms around him.

"It's good to see you too Miku," Len said with a smile.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Miku asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I was thinking we could go get ice cream."

"Sounds good," Len said.

"Great idea Kaito-kun," Miku said, "you're okay with me calling you that, right?"

"I don't know," I said, blushing, "my family mostly calls me Kai, and my sister sometimes calls me onii-chan, but I guess you can call me that."

With that, we got in my car and went to the ice cream shop. While there, all Miku and Len did was chatter on about old memories and random babble. I could hardly get in a word unless it was about old video games or TV shows. I wish it would have been just me and Miku. One thing was for sure, I loved when she giggled and laughed, which she had done a lot tonight. After a while, we went home to my place. The three of us spent the rest of the evening playing video games and talking. Soon it was 9:30 at night.

"I should get going," Len said, "It was good seeing everyone. I hope to go out some time again."

Len had then left because his ride had come. It was just me and Miku then. We decided to watch a movie for a while. I could not hold still, I was sweating again. I always sweat when I'm nervous. Or maybe it was because I always wear scarves, but anyway, I felt very twitchy and sweaty.

"Is something wrong Kaito?" she asked.

"Umm, no," Kaito said, "I just feel a little warm"

"Warm?" she said perplexed, "maybe because you always wear those scarves. I feel a little chilly. Kaito, I don't know if you'd feel comfortable letting me do this, but…"

"Go on," I said.

"Could I maybe," she began, "wear your scarf?"

"Sure," I said, taking my scarf off and placing it on her shoulders. Soon her phone rang. "Hello," she answered, "okay, I'm still at Kaito's…yeah…pick me up where you dropped me off…okay…bye."

She hung up her phone; it was obvious who it was.

"So," I said, "your brother is done at the dance?"

"Yeah," she said, "he's picking me up where he dropped me off."

"Miku," I stammered.

"Yes, Kaito," she said.

"I…" I stammered, "I…enjoyed our time together."

"I did too," she said.

"And another thing," I said, hoping to be able to confess it.

"Yeah," she said.

"You…" I stammered once again, "you…can wear that scarf home if you want. I have a billion of them."

"Okay, thanks," she said. There was a horn honking, and I knew it had to be none other than her brother Mikuo. She walked out the door and to her brother's car. I watch as they took off. I knew one thing was for sure. I loved Miku Hatsune.


End file.
